Real World: San Fransisco
by Ashley's Fool
Summary: What happens when seven strangers are picked to live in a house. Work together, and have their lives taped. But what happens when people stop being polite, and start getting real. Real World: San Fransisco
1. Chapter 1: Intro

**Title: **The Real World: San Francisco

**Author:** DragonskinFool

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Rating:** Rated PG-13 for language and sexual content

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that has to do with That's So Raven, except this story.

**Summary:** What happens when seven strangers, ( Raven, Chelsea, Eddie, Devon, Alana, Jake, and Chantal) are picked to live in a house. Work together, and have their lives taped. But what happens when people stop being polite, and start getting real. Real World: San Francisco.

A/N: Hey ya'll. This fic just came to my mind, while watching Real World: Austin. I thought it would be cool to write a it. In this fanfics, they all live in different parts and do not know each other. In this chapter, it's the intro and description of each stranger. Enjoy.

Real World: San Francisco

Chapter One: Intro

**Raven Baxter**

**Miami, Florida**

Hey! My name is Raven Baxter. I am 21 years old, and currently attending New World School of the Arts, studying for drama and fashion design . I love it here. This place is the bomb. I can go to the beach in the day, and dance at the clubs at night. I love my family. They're the best. They always support my choices, and treat me like an adult. I come from a wealthy family. My dad, Victor Baxter, is a famous chef. He owns three restaurants, and caters for celebrities. My mom, Tonya Baxter, is a lawyer, who is very successful. I have a brother, named Cory, who can piss me off. I want to come because this is going to be a whole new experience for me, and I love the thrills. I am coming in here with a boyfriend. His name is Andre, and we've been dating for about 3 years. I know that he cares for me, and I love him. I know that if we can survive this long distance relationship, then we can survive anything. I hope my roommates are ready for me.

**Chelsea Daniels**

**Philadelphia, Pennsylvania**

Hello. My name is Chelsea Daniels. I am 21 years old, and currently attending Curtis Institute of Music, where I am studying music and the arts. I am also a vegetarian, and in my spare time, I take care of pets. Philadelphia is a great place to live. There are a lot of places to see, and there is a diverse group of people. I love to come out here, and meet different people. I have two parents, who are psychiatrists. It can be a little weird, but I love them to death. I am an only child, which sucks. I am coming here to meet new people. I am coming in single, and I plan to have a good time. I just hope my roommates like me.

**Eddie Thomas**

**New Orleans, Louisiana**

What up. My name is Eddie Thomas, but most call me Eddie T. I am 22 year old, and I have my degree in engineering. Right now, I am a DJ at a club. My hobbies include listening to music, rapping, and talking to the ladies. I am coming here so I can have fun, and hang out with new people. I am coming here single. The last real relationship I had was 2 years ago. Her name was Tiffany. She was the greatest girl I have ever met. Too bad she was cheating on me with my best friend, Chris. I hope my roommates are cool, and ready for a good time.

**Devon Carter**

**Chicago, Illinois**

Hey. My name is Devon Carter, and I am 21 year old. I am attending Notre Dame, where I got a scholarship for football. One of the things I do everyday is go to the gym. I workout everyday, 2 to 3 hours a day. Some of my hobbies are going to clubs, writing, and playing basketball and football. I am coming here to get away from everything. I just want to spend some having fun, without worrying about school. I am coming here single, and hoping that I will meet some ladies. I hope my roommates are cool, and ready for a good time.

**Alana Morris**

**Brooklyn, New York**

What up. I'm Alana Morris, and I am 22 years old. I work at my mom's beauty shop, as a hair stylist. I love it here. It's exciting and cool. My hobbies are listening to music, hanging out with friends, and just chilling. I'm coming for one thing, and that's to have a good ass time. I am coming here with a boyfriend, whose name is Will. He is the love of my life. We have been dating for 2 years. He wants us to take a break during my stay here, that way I can do what I want, without feeling guilty. Anyway, I nope my roommates can handle me.

**Jake Green**

**Seattle, Washington**

Hey. My name is Jake Green., and. I am 23 years old. I have a degree, and I am taking a year off before I go to medical school. My hobbies are fishing, running, playing football, and dancing. Something that is unique about me is that I am a vegetarian. I am coming here to have a good time, and possibly the love of my life. What can I say? I'm a hopeless romantic. I am coming here single, and I can't wait to some new ladies. Hope my roommates are ready for a guy like me.

**Chantal Becker**

**Atlanta, Georgia**

Hey guys! My name is Chantal Becker, and I am 20 years old. I am currently attending Georgia State University, studying in fashion. I love to shop. I am the first to admit that I have an obsession. I can't help it. I just love to shop. I have a huge family. My dad, Robin, who is doctor; my mom, Lea, who is a real estate agent; two sisters, Tonya and Robin. I am coming here to meet new people, and have the time of my life. I am coming here with an on again off again boyfriend, Victor. I hope my roommates are ready for a hot tamale like me.

A/N: Well that's it for now. This is just for you to get to know the cast. I will describe how each of them look from the others point of view. Hope you liked. So review. The more reviews, the better.


	2. Chapter 2: Cheers

**gumchewer**- Thanks for the review. Yes, Jake is the same guy in that episode, only this fic, they are all strangers.

**KhaestraAradia**- Thanks for the review. I know it will be interesting to see them around each other.

**Sabrina**- Thanks for the review. I promise not to give up on this.

**Kasandra**- Thanks for the review. I will continue.

**mizz rukia**- Thanks for the review.

**Allie**- Thanks for the review. I will try to update sooner.

**Megan**- Thanks for the review. They are stranger, meaning they have never met ever.

**StaticShock28**- Thanks for the review. I can't wait either.

**avdpteatime**- Thanks for the review. It will be good.

**Prodigy86**- Thanks for the review. Glad you are interested. I am not sure if I will put it up M. Not yet, at least, but it is a maybe.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I have been pretty busy with my other fanfics. Anyway, here is the first day. Enjoy. Italics are thoughts or confessions.

**Real World: San Francisco**

**Chapter 2: Cheers**

**Chantal: **This is the story…

**Jake: **Of seven strangers,

**Alana: **Picked to live in a house.

**Devon: **Work together, and have their lives taped.

**Eddie: **See what happens…

**Chelsea: **When people stop being polite.

**Raven: **And start getting real.

**All: **The Real World: San Francisco!

Raven

A mocha-skinned girl was packing her luggage in a yellow cab. She had been waiting for this stay for months now. Today was the first day of her three month getaway from her life. Her parents were outside. "Sweetie. Good luck. Honey. Please don't do anything that you will regret." Her mother called out. "Okay, mom." Raven said. A tall, dark teen was standing next to the cab, slouching a little. The girl walked up to him. "Hey boo."

"Hey."

"Listen. I won't do anything to mess this up. I promise." she said.

"I know Rae. I trust you." the man said.

_**Raven**: Hi everyone. I am Raven Baxter. Today is the day I will be leaving toward San Francisco, and I am pretty nervous._

"I'll call you when I get there." She said to him. The two then gave each other a deep long kiss, knowing they wouldn't be kissing like that for 5 months.

_**Raven**: I have been dating Andre for 3 years, and he is he love of my life. He is just the greatest guy ever. I know that I will be with him for the rest of my life._

"Okay, babe. I gotta go. Don't wanna miss my flight." she said.

"Okay. Remember to call."

"I promise." With that, she went in the cab, and left her home, not knowing what to expect.

Devon

A young dark skinned man was walking toward his Range Rover, getting ready to head to his flight. His mother was waiting for him to get in the car. They drove to the airport, and were waiting for his flight. "Now please honey, don't do anything stupid." she said.

"I love you too." he said.

"Promise." she said.

"Okay mom." just then, the announcement said. "Flight 106, to San Francisco, is ready. All aboard. "That's my flight." he gave his mom a kiss and headed out the door, ready for the journey to begin.

Chelsea and Eddie.

A red head was in the San Francisco trolley, waiting for one of her roommates to join her. She was pretty nervous. She was listening "My Humps" on her Ipod nano. Just then she noticed a dark skinned man walk into the trolley. He then started talking to the other people on the trolley. "Are you my roommate." he kept on asking everyone. They looked at him if he was crazy.

"I am." shouted the redhead. He turned around and saw his roommate. She was a redhead, with fair skin. She was wearing a white blouse with a blue blazer and a pair of jeans.

_**Eddie**: When I saw Chelsea, I immediately got the attention that she is going to be the goodie-to shoes._

"Hi. I'm Chelsea." She said as she stretched out a hand.

"Yo what up. My name is Eddie T." he said as she took her hand.

_**Chelsea**: When I saw Eddie T, he seems like he likes to have a good time. And I know that he is going to be a cool guy to hang out with._

"So are you nervous?" she asked Eddie, trying to start a conversation.

"Not really. I'm just here to have a goodtime, and to meet some new people." said Eddie.

"Me too." she said.

_**Eddie**: And to meet some ladies._

Chantal, Alana, and Jake

A mocha-skinned girl with light brunette hair and blonde highlight was waiting in a cab, ready to meet her roommate. The door opens revealing a dark-skinned girl wearing everything white. She got in. "Hi. I'm Chantal."

"What up. I'm Alana."

_**Alana**: Okay. When I first saw Chantal, she seemed like she was the whitest black chick I have ever met. And I only know her for two seconds._

"So are you excited."

"I guess so." said Alana.

"Me too. I bet by the end of this, we are going to be the best of friends." Chantal said. As she hugged Alana. Alana cringed in pain.

_**Alana**: This bitch is crazy. You don't do that to me, unless you expect a beating._

_**Chantal**: I see that Alana is more of a "Ghetto" chic, but I know that me and her, we are going to be "tight."_

Jake was waiting in the dock, waiting for his two roommates to join him in the boat ride. Just then, a cab comes in, revealing two girl walking toward him.

_**Jake**: When I saw these two girls, I knew that they were by far the hottest black girls I have ever seen. They looked like they were model, each having a different personality._

"Hi I'm Jake." said Jake, reaching out his hand to them.

"I'm Chantal."

"And I'm Alana."

"Well, I think we should get going. Come on." and the trio left to the boat, ready for an adventure.

Raven was waiting for her roommate in the front of the house. Just then, a cab opened, revealing a tall man, looking her. He walked up to her. She was amazed at the appearance. "Hi. I'm Devon." he said in a smooth voice. Raven was breath taken. "I… I'm Raven. Raven Baxter." she managed to say.

_**Raven**: When I saw Devon, I was ready to faint. He is just so gorgeous. His face, the fact that he's tall, his muscles, and I can only imagine was his body must look like. But girl, I got concentrate and not disappoint Andre. _

"Should we go in?" he asked.

"Uh huh." So the two opened the door, and were amazed. "Oh my God."

_**Devon**: The house was off the chain. There's a gourmet kitchen, a plasma screen in the living room, a pool in the living room, and did I forget to mention the infamous Jacuzzi. _

"Hey guys. I think we have two more roommates." cried out a girl. The rest of the gang greeted Raven and Devon.

_**Chantal**: Devon. Devon. Devon. What can I say about him?"_

"Hey guys. Let's all hit to the Jacuzzi." said Eddie.

_**Devon**: I was really glad that Eddie suggested the idea because it just gives me an excuse to see what these girl have._

The gang all got ready, drinks in their hands, except for Chantal, who had a glass of Cola. They all started dancing in the Jacuzzi, loosening up.

"So Devon. Who are you planning to hook up with in the house." asked Chantal.

"Possibly you." he said, lust in his eyes. Chantal began to blush, while the rest began to laugh, everyone except Raven. She looked pissed.

"Okay. Okay guys. Let's all make a toast." said Alana. "To have a great time in San Francisco, and to the many hook ups that will come." Alana said.

"Cheers." they all said.

This season of the Real World:

**Alana**: "I think it's stupid that she claims that she loves her boyfriend, when here she is, making it with Devon! She is a stupid bitch!

**Chantal**: I am very attracted to Devon. (Devon and Chantal kissing.)

**Eddie**: I hate the fact that I like her, when Devon clearly has her.

**Chelsea**: I hate the fact that Jake doesn't even notice me.

**Devon**: Either she breaks it off with her boyfriend, or we're done.

**Raven**: Andre! I don't know what to do!

**Jake**: I might actually feel something for this girl.

**Alana**: She is a hypocrite and a liar.

**Raven**: I really do care for him.

**Chantal**: Can I actually have fallen in love for him.

**Devon**: I love you! Okay! I fucking love you!

**Raven**: I hate it here. I just want to go home.

**Chelsea**: Mom. What happened?

**Chantal**: Oh my God.

That is what you will see in The Real World: San Francisco.

A/N: That is all for now. Hope you enjoyed. Remember to review. Until then, see ya. Read and Review.


	3. Chapter 3:A Night On the Town

**KhaestaAradia - **Yeah, I know. This story will get crazy. I also can't wait for the triangle! Don't worry, I will not abandon this story!

**Zinaalla -**Glad you like this story. Sorry, but I am not a big fan of the Teletubbies. As for Zoey 101, I like Zoey/Logan.

**Kasandra- **Glad you like. I know I don't update so quickly, but I will update faster this summer.

**Brandon Green-** Glad you are hooked on this story. I know I haven't updated in forever, but that will soon change.

**stormynights78613 -**I can't wait for the coupling either. And trust me, their will be a lot of hooking-up.

**PrincessRage -**Glad you think this story is cool.

**1FAN- **Don't worry, I will write more!

**Boyboyboy- **Don't worry, things will get a lot more interesting!

**hot lover-** Don't worry, I will continue!

**1naomi -**Glad you like it!

**Wolf- **I will continue. As for E&R, I have know clue if they will or not. You just have to find out!

**Andrea C.- **Glad you like. Don't worry, I will continue.

**Lucy- **Glad you liked. Your review really touched me. You rock. Just for that, this chapter is dedicated for you!

* * *

_**A/N: **Well those are the reviews from Chapter 2. Thanks so much for the reviews. You guys rock. Anyway, I am **so sorry** that I haven't updated in over 3 months. I had a bad case of a computer virus, other fics to update, been very busy, and a huge case of writer's block. But I am back, and I am not going to abandon this story. Also, I will like to dedicate this chapter to **Lucy.** Although I liked all your reviews, this one really touched me. So here we are, Chapter 3! Italics are confessions.

* * *

_

**Real World: San Francisco **

**Chapter 3: A Night On the Town **

**Chantal: **This is the story…

**Jake: **Of seven strangers,

**Alana: **Picked to live in a house.

**Devon: **Work together, and have their lives taped.

**Eddie: **See what happens…

**Chelsea: **When people stop being polite.

**Raven: **And start getting real.

**All: **The Real World: San Francisco!

* * *

"_Cheers." they all said. _

"Okay! Okay! I say we should play Truth or Dare!" Eddie shouted.

"What are we, teenagers?" Alana asked.

"Come on, I'm sure it will be fun." Chantal said.

"I think I'll pass." Alana told them.

"What are you, _chicken_?" Devon asked mischievously.

"No I am not."

"Prove it." Jake said.

"Fine, I'll go first." Alana said.

"Okay, Truth or Dare?" Chantal asked.

"Truth." Alana said.

"Truth! Come on. That's for wimps!" Jake said.

"Screw you." Alana retorted.

"Oooh. Feisty." Jake said.

_**Jake- **From what I can tell, Alana is a spitfire._

"Okay, Alana, how far have you gone… with a guy?" Chantal giggled.

"Come one! That was a baby question!" Devon said.

_**Alana- **Chantal… that girl is a little goodie two shoes._

"Alana, you haven't answered my question." Chantal whined.

"What do you think?" Alana said.

"Ohhh." the others said.

_**Alana- **Actually, I have never had sex, but these people are too stupid to figure that out._

"Okay, Devon, Truth or Dare?" Alana asked.

"Dare." Devon said, which was followed by 'ooohhhs.'

"Okay, I dare you to… give little Miss Goodie Two Shoes here a lap dance." she said pointing at Chantal. Raven gasped.

"My pleasure." Devon smirked. He moved toward Chantal, and began to give her a lap dance. Chantal blushed a bright red. Eddie and Raven both sipped their drinks, looking very mad.

_**Chantal-** Wow! I cannot believe that Devon is doing this. This is crazy. I mean he is just so… wow!_

"There. All done." Devon whispered in a husky voice, that made Chantal quiver with pleasure. Devon sat to his seat. "Okay, Raven! Truth or Dare."

"Um… I pick Dare." Raven said.

"Okay. I dare you to kiss… Chelsea. And when I mean kiss, I mean _really _kiss." Devon told her.

"Okay. Fine. Chelsea, are you ready?"

"Um… I don't know." Chelsea said. But Chelsea was shut up by Raven. Raven grabbed Chelsea and

placed her lips on Chelsea's. The two kissed passionately, their hands roaming all over each other.

_**Devon- **Holy shit! I can't believe those two are going at. This is what guys dream of._

The two girls finally pulled away from the kiss. "There, satisfied?" Raven asked seductively. Devon just sat in the Jacuzzi, nodding.

_**Raven- **I knew Devon would like the little show I put._

"Okay, let's see, who do I pick. Oh, _Jake_, Truth or Dare?" Raven asked.

"Um… Dare! No, I mean Truth! Truth!" Jake exclaimed.

"Sorry, Jake. But you said Dare first." Raven said. "So I dare you to… let's see. I dare you to… run around the house… naked." Raven grinned mischievously. Everyone cheered.

"Alright! I'll do it!" Jake shouted. He got out of the Jacuzzi, and took off his boxers, revealing his package.

The girls screamed of embarrassment, and the guys were just laughing. Jake ran around the house, his package flopping around. Everyone was crying from laughter. Jake finally reached the Jacuzzi, and jumped in. he started moving toward Chelsea.

"Jake! Don't even think about it!" Chelsea explained. Bu it was too late; Jake grabbed her, and pulled her into a huge hug. "AH! Jake! Ew!" Chelsea shouted.

_**Chelsea- **What can I say about Jake? All I can say is that he is quite a character.

* * *

_

After an hour of playing Truth or Dare, the gang decided to wash up and decided to go out clubbing. Once the gang reached the bathroom, they found out that the shower was a large shower, which more than 7 people can shower… at the same time.

_**Raven- **When we walked in the bathroom, we just saw a huge shower, and Eddie suggested that we_ _should all take a shower. That way we can go out faster._

Everyone heads in the shower, wearing nothing but their swimsuits. Chantal is next to Devon; the two seem to be whispering to each other, giggling. Raven is watching all this, and is growing more furious by the second. Alana notices.

_**Alana- **From what I can tell. I already predict that there will be trouble between Raven, Devon , and Chantal._

Finally, everyone is done, and are starting to get dressed. "So Chelsea. Do you find anyone in the house attractive." Alana asked Chelsea.

"I don't know. I haven't really gotten to know any of them in that level. But I know that they are good-looking." Chelsea responds.

_**Chelsea- **When it comes to relationships, that subject is pretty foreign. It's just because my past relationships have just been about physical thing, and no emotion. I just want someone who actually cares about me._

"Come on people! Let's hurry up!" Eddie shouts.

_**Eddie- **Let's see. Who do I want to hook-up with in the house. That would hand down have to be Chantal. Either her or Raven._

The gang head out of the house and begin to walk. Devon is giving a piggy-back to Chantal. "Come on, Eddie! Me and Chantal vs. you and Raven." Devon shouted.

"Fine with me." Eddie said. "You down with it, Raven?"

"Sure." Raven responded. Eddie placed Raven on his back, and the two met up with Devon .

"Okay guys, on the mark of three." Jake explained. "Ready." The two groups nodded.

"Good. One. Two. Three!" Chelsea exclaimed. Devon and Eddie raced off, dodging people who were walking on the sidewalk. After five minutes, they were only a block away from the club that they were going to. The club, which was named Tipsy, had an eclectic feel. Eddie was in the lead.

"Come on Eddie! We are almost there!" Raven shouted. Just as they were only 10 feet away, Devon and Chantal run past them, and win.

"Yeah Devon! We won!" Chantal exclaimed. She climbed off him, and Devon pulled her in for a hug.

"That's because we make a great team." he told her. Raven climbed off Eddie, and saw Devon and Chantal hugging.

"Come on, guys. The others should be coming soon." Raven said. The two immediately pulled away from the embrace.

_**Devon- **For some reason I feel that Raven is getting a little jealous. I don't know, because she already has a boyfriend._

After a few minutes, Alana, Jake, and Chelsea showed up, and met with them. "Okay, so are we ready to dance?" Alana asked.

"Yeah. We are all 21 or older?" Jake blurted out. Everyone nodded, except for Chantal.

"You're not 21?" Eddie asked.

"Close, I am 20. But don't worry." Chantal handed them an I.D. "It's my sister. She's 22, and she looks just like me." They all nodded, and were heading toward the club. They were waiting in line, and after a few minutes, they were all in the club. They ordered their drinks, and looked for an open table.

"Isn't this great!" Chelsea shouted.

"Yeah! This club is off the chain!" Eddie exclaimed.

"You said it." Alana said.

"Come on! Let's dance!" Chantal whined.

"I'll dance with you." Devon said.

"Okay. Let's hit to the dance floor!" Chantal shouted. The two walked toward the floor, and began to dance. The others soon followed. Everyone was having a good time. Jake, Chelsea, and Alana were dancing with each other., whiling Eddie and Raven were dancing, Raven keeping a close eye on Devon and Chantal. Jake noticed.

_**Jake- **You can tell that things between Devon, Chantal, and Raven will get ugly really fast. Already, things are starting to get crazy. It's only a matter of time before the claws come out! _

_(Shows Devon and Chantal dancing, while Raven is staring at them.)

* * *

_

**Next time on the Real World: San Francisco…**

_**Chantal- **I am very attracted to Devon._

_(Shows Devon and Chantal kissing.)_

_**Raven- **I feel like I am cheating on Andre, why am I feeling this way for Devon._

_(Shows Raven crying, while Chelsea is at her side, trying to console her.)_

_**Alana- **That girl needs to reevaluate herself._

_**Devon- **Things are going to get crazy up in here.

* * *

_

_**A/N: **Well that's all for now. Tried to make it as long as I can. I personally wasn't too thrilled about this chapter, but the next chapter should be better and longer. So until then, you know the drill. R&R._


End file.
